Youre not the same
by iiN THe ENd
Summary: Jude and tommy are closer than ever when somone new comes in to Play. This new producer is ideal and seems to be an older version of jude, rocker and Punk. Will their be new competition? Jude starts to like the new producer and so does someone else...
1. I can drive your car?

okay im gonna post this fic in small parts at a time okay? But i might have the characters well ... a little out of character okay?  
disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with instant star or id be filming this not writing it

xXx Background xXx  
Jude: Is 17; and is done with her tour; shes been thinking about jamie and how she told him it was better if they stay friends  
xXx  
tommy: Did not go to europe with sadie but stayed at g-major with Kwest while jude was on tour  
xXx  
sadie:heartbroken tommy didnt go with her but met a guy (fageeo (fa-juo)) in europe  
xXx  
Kwest: stayed with tommy; is crushing on someone new  
xXx  
Jamie: Is trying to get back together with Kat  
xXx  
Kat: Fashion designer at a place known as "Coutless shoppe" (real place in la pronounced "coot-lay-es shop)  
xXx

Jude walks into studio a  
Jude: hey tommy im completly useless today  
tommy: arent you every day?  
Jude: not funny Quincy(punches him in the arm playfully)  
tommy: alright i surrender take the day off  
Jude: Yess! i love it when i win  
tommy: you didnt win, just having you gone means your out of my hair which is basically a vacation for me  
jude: Quincy  
tommy: okay i just want a day off from hearing your pop sensation voice  
jude:you did not just call me pop  
tommy:yeah i did  
jude: your gonna pay little tommy Q  
(tommy stands up)  
tommy:oh am i  
jude:yeah (pause like shes thinking) it christmas time you know  
tommy:im so scared what are you gonna do ?(in a baby voice)  
(jude runs to georgia)  
jude: tommy is requesting the day off  
georgia: okay you two go have fun, just not to much  
(tommy walks up beside her)  
georgia:have fun on your day off tom  
tommy: what day off?  
jude:the one your taking today  
tommy:what?  
(georgia walks away grinning)  
tommy:jude  
jude: cmon tommy its off to the mall  
tommy: oh no seriously jude not the mall, ive got things to do here  
Kwest: actually i can take care of that for you  
tommy:thank Kwest buddey  
jude: its settled lets go! This pop star is ready to hit the christmas terror  
Kwest: hey t ,did she just call herself pop?  
tommy:yeah she did  
(jude had left and come back)  
jude: cmon tommy whoose driving?  
tommy: you popstar  
jude and quest :really?  
tommy: yeah its a rental vipers gettin waxed  
Kwest: nice mannn

okay sorry if i spell Kwest like qwest cuz that show i used 2 spell it k?

how do you like?


	2. fall asleep on the couch together

ey arrive at the mall  
Jude: you ready ?  
tommy: girl im never ready  
tommy: how bout we just head to my place sit on the couch and watch movies?  
Jude: welll thats not punishment...  
tommy: having you there is  
jude:im hurt  
tommy: fine we dont go to my place watch movies and fall asleep on th couch together  
(tommy thinking: did i just say fall asleep together?)  
jude: okay but that line was pretty corny  
tommy: you think?  
jude: its your one liners  
tommy: yeah i know  
(they drive off)  
jude: tommy where do you live?  
tommy: you know the belmont palace?   
jude: yeah  
tommy: well the 18 floor is all mine  
jude: wow really? but thats huge  
tommy: dont i know it .

They reach his house Or the hotel and go up to his floor

They walk in 

jude: this place is great  
tommy:thanks  
jude: wow   
tommy: grinning and chuckling  
jude: what?  
tommy: nothing its just your like a kid in a candy store  
jude: oh sorry  
tommy : thats okay, sit make yourself comfertable  
jude sits on a black couch (leather)  
jude: tommy theres um no tv?  
tommy:chill there is  
tommy grabs the remote  
and pushes a button the wood panneling opens and reveals the biggest plasma tv ever!  
jude: wow   
tommy:there pannels that encase the tv  
later on they where asleep  
Jude woke up to her cell ringing  
tommy laid longways down the couch in the back with jude's back on his chest  
his arm was neatly draped over her and starting to creep up her shirt  
she smiled  
She looked at the clock on her phone 1:32 am  
She looked at tommy thinking god he looks good when hes sleeping wait this technically means i slept with tommy ...

Jude was still staring at tommy  
tommy sencing someone looking at him opened his eyes sleepily  
tommy: jude?  
judE:shhh  
tommy notices his hand in her shirt and quickly removes it  
jude: i never said you had to do that  
tommy: yeah but it will be nicer when where on a bed huh  
jude: yeah  
tommy: c'mon lets move to the bedoom   
judE: but i should go home its like 1:45  
tommy:so just stay here  
jude: i dont want to impose  
tommy: girl your never imposing  
jude:well...  
tommy: pick a room  
jude: um how bout the one with the blue door?  
tommy: girl you kill me  
jude i know

they started on their way to tommy's room

tommy: are you comfortable?  
jude: yeah  
tommy: do you want some of my clothes?  
jude: is that okay?  
tommy: of course (goes to dresser)  
he pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white shirt   
tommy: you can change here ill go change in the bathroom okay?   
judE: thanks  
tommy walks to the bathroom  
he comes out exactly the same  
jude : i though you where gonna change ?  
tommy: i am  
jude is confused  
tommy takes off his shirt and his jeans leaving just boxers  
he climbs into bed  
tommy: are you coming?   
jude: huh yeah what?  
tommy: to bed?  
jude: okay she climbs in and they get in to the same position as before  
she feels him breathing on her neck  
jude: tommy...


	3. you dont remember

jude: tommy...

Tommy: yeah

jude: I really enjoy the time we spend together

tommy: yeah I guess I can put up with you

jude: you just ruined the moment

tommy: okay fine I value our time together too

jude: Tommy thats just a load of crap

tommy: is not

jude: you sound like your 80

tommy: I do not

jude: cmon Tommy who now days uses the phrase "values our time" its like Shakespear

tommy: okay jude

They fall asleep the next day jude wakes up and feels chilly and snuggles closer to tommy, he feels her and gently slides his hand up her shirt. Good morning he says. Hey jude says in reply

tommy: jude why don't you go take a shower ill start breakfast

judE: sounds good jude goes int the master bedroom bath

tommy goes down to the kitchen

he starts too finally cook when jude comes down in only a towel

she plops herself on the counter

judE: so what is on the menu for chatuar de Quincy?

Tommy: hmm well eggs bacon waffles and toast

jude: umm yummy

tommy puts the waffles mix in the maker and walks twords jude still stitting on the counter he wraps his arms around her and holds her

tommy: girl I had fun last night we should do it again

jude: I agree

tommy: but we have work today so..

Jude: so ...

Tommy: how bout shopping, well Christmas shopping Wednesday?

Jude: okay (today is Monday so only 2 days, okay ill live) \

tommy: good now lets eat they finish and drive to the studio

At the studio a girl with black dickies grey chucks long brown hair and a band tee is talking to Qwest

kwest: hey guys meet CHRISTINE

Chris: Hey you can call me chris

jude: I saw you on a magazine cover you just celebrated your 21st birth day

chris: yup

tommy: hey

chris: hey

tommy: what exactly are you doing here? (Jude hits him in the arm

Chris: im a new producer, for some pop girl thats transfering her from T-labels.

JudE: cool

tommy: yeah umm jude lets get started chris nice to meet you

judE: oh cool okay

georgia: oh chris here is gonna help you digatlly and remaster some of your tracks to semi duets okay?

Jude: remixes? Cool!

Chris: are you sure its okay?

Jude: yeah lets start okay

the walk into the sound booth jude grabs headphones

chris grabs lyrics to that girl

she puts them on a stand and goes and grabs her guitar case

she puts one hedphone over the ear leaving the other open to he guitars sound

she opens the case and ther is a red sunburst telly guitar

judE: omg! Thats so cool

chris thanks

jude: let start with the chorus try it okay?

Jude: I'm the smoke from your fire(chris :smoke from your fire  
I'm that guy you can trust(chris :trust  
I'm a chord on your guitar(chris :cord on your gutair  
I'm that girl you can't shut up(chris :that girl------- holding it out until In that cigartete you  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe (chris :You cant get rid of mee---  
You can't get rid of me

judE: that was perfect I loved it hold down button tommy:

tommy: that was

kwest: amazing

jude: looks at Kwest who is intently staring at Chris

jude: cool

Tommy: Lunch any one?

Everyone agree

they go to confession a hip resturant

they sit in a boot tommy and jude facing Kris and kwest

they order and start to eat kris is looking a little flushed but noone notices

Kris: (angrily) you don't remember do you? Every one looks up

judE: remember what ?

Kris looks at tommy:

tommy: o my god

Later on (preview)

tommy: I cant belive you come back after all these years

kris: I cant belive you didnt even know

judE: kris?

kwest: Maradith?

Tommy: jude this is ??????hahah

and

they all walk outside to go

kris need a ride jude?

Jude: sure

tommy: nothings gonna beat my viper

jude: looks at her car

kris: nice huh?

Jude: hey tommy she has a viper too

tommy: wha... walks over and sees a black viper

tommy: uh so unfair


End file.
